


Magic In The Attic

by DerekStillinskiHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Stiles is a strange creature who owns a shop in the woods and Derek doesn't like his sister hanging around something he doesn't understand.





	1. Derek Doesn't Approve

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for thinminthale because I love them and they're a wonderful friend. If I made a mistake please tell me because I'm a terrible writer.

“Are you sure this is the right place Laura? It looks like its closed.” Derek let Laura drag him towards an abandoned mall. 

“It’s always open. He lives here.” Derek sighed and pulled out of his sisters grasp to walk beside her. “Who are we even here to see? We just need to get flowers.”   
Laura grinned as they passed through some kind of barrier. “We’re here for Stiles now look out we’re passing through the lines”

Derek gaped at the change in scenery. The old mall was in perfect condition with flowers and crystals littering the outside. “Is this Fae? You know mom will be mad we even came here.”  
Laura rolled her eyes and knocked on the large glass doors leading inside. “Stiles! Let us in it’s cold you ass!”

The doors opened and a young man with messy brown hair and a plaid shirt motioned them inside, the doors automatically closing behind them.   
“Hello Laura it’s nice to see you too.” The man eyed Derek with suspicion. “Who did you bring with you?”  
Laura hugged the man and motioned towards Derek. “This is my baby brother Derek. Meet Stiles. He’s the one who has our flowers for mom.”  
Derek flashed his eyes at Stiles. “I don’t deal with Fae.”

Stiles shrugged and walked into the maze like inside of the building, Laura following close behind. “I’m not Fae you sourwolf. I’m a Stiles.” 

Laura shot a glare over her shoulder as they followed him through the building into a greenhouse. “Your flowers are right here. Just remember that it’s also polite to look around while I get them ready for you.”

Derek glared at Stiles as he began cutting flowers and herbs that were meant for their mother. “Well I’d rather watch you so you don’t do anything to her things.”  
Stiles didn’t even look up from his task. “Do what you want but your sister is wandering around like always.”

Derek growled and flashed his eyes at Stiles. “I don’t know what game you’re playing here but I’m not buying that innocent act.”

Stiles finished tying the flowers and herbs together and grinned at Derek. “Oh my game is anything but innocent. Especially when it comes to a man like you even I’m up for sale.”

Derek let his claws out a bit as he took the flowers from Stiles, his nostrils flaring as he finally caught the scent of the man. “Well I’m not looking to buy anything. Tell Laura I’ll be in the car.”  
Derek shoved the flowers in the bag they had brought and stomped out to the car, almost tripping from the weight of Stiles’ eyes on his back.


	2. He Smells Like Cotton Candy

“Why couldn’t you have been nice for one time Derek.” Laura sped down the small dirt road back to town.   
“He’s something bad Laura. Plus he smells weird. How can you deal with that.”

Laura stomped on the brake and turned to look directly at Derek, grinning like a maniac. “You can smell Stiles!”

Derek grunted as he slammed forward with the locked seatbelt holding him in. “What the fuck Laura! Yes I can smell him. He fucking reeks of cotton candy.”  
Laura sat back in her seat and began driving again. “I can’t wait to tell mom that you can smell Stiles. This is great.”

Derek thunked his head against the window. “So mom knows about him and you’re losing it over me being able to smell. Great. You’re all losing your minds. He’s dangerous.”  
Laura ignored him and screeched into the driveway, jumping out of the car and running inside. 

“Laura could you at least take the bag with you!”   
Derek grabbed the bag and followed her into the house where she was in the kitchen excitedly talking with their mom. “Derek could smell him! He said Stiles smells like cotton candy!”

Talia smiled at Laura’s antics and looked over at Derek. “Is it true that you could Derek?”  
Derek set the bag down on the counter and looked down at his hands. “Why are you two being so weird about me being able to smell him?”

Talia smiles gently and cupped the back of Derek’s neck. “It’s not my place to say but you will need to speak with Stiles.”  
Derek growled slightly. “He’s dangerous. I won’t go back there for him to creep on me or put some sort of curse on me.”

Talia huffed a small laugh and let her hand fall to her side. “He’s no danger to us. I promise you that.”


	3. He will be by tomorrow

Derek sat in the library reading the beastiary for ideas on what Stiles could possibly be. 

“Sweetie, could I speak to you for a moment?” Talia walked in and shut the door, sitting across the table from Derek.   
“Sure mom, is everything okay? Did he do something to your flowers?” Derek shut the beastiary and leaned forward. 

Talia sighed and folded her hands over her Derek’s. “Der. Could you really smell Stiles?”

Derek relaxed a bit, shifting his eyes away from hers. “Why is everyone asking me this? Of course I could smell him. Can’t everyone?”

Talia smiled gently and squeezed his hands. “He cannot be scented by a person who is not his mate. He uses a spell to find his.”

Derek pulled his hands away from her grip. “There’s no way that I could be mates with him. He’s not even a wolf or human.”  
Talia stood up and frowned down at her son. “Please just go speak with him or I will bring him here.”

Derek growled and went back to looking through the beastiary, ignoring his mother. “I won’t go back there.”

“Then I guess your decision has been made. He will be here in the morning.” Talia walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.


	4. Prophecy?

Derek drove up to the old mall building, parking inside the barrier. He got out of the camaro, slamming the door. “Stiles! You better explain what’s going on with everyone!” 

Stiles leaned out a window on the third floor, looking ruffled like he had just woken up. “Hey Der-bear! Just come in I’ll be right down.”

Derek watched him disappear back inside and walked in, startling a bit at the layout having changed since the last time, startling slightly when Stiles appeared directly next to himself. “What the hell is wrong with this place. What are you.”

Stiles smiled and patted Derek on the shoulder. “It’s my house and place of business and I’m a Stiles. Next time maybe ask things as questions sourwolf.”  
Derek growled and moved slightly away from Stiles. “Tell me why everyone is being so secretive.”

Stiles shrugged and looked down at his feet. “Well Talia called and told me that you had been able to scent me so that means that you’re my mate if you want.”  
Derek scrubbed his hand down his face. “Are you serious? Of all the people for me to get stuck with I get you. The weird thing that claims it doesn’t mean harm but won’t tell us what it is.”

Stiles let his shoulders slump, scent turning slightly sour in upset. “Right. I’m sorry about this whole prophecy thing. You can go home and I can move. I’ll be fine. Please leave.”

Derek jolted slightly as he appeared outside next to the camaro. “What the fuck was that.”


	5. God?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. I only write for this story when I'm sick and mildly delusional.

“Stiles! Come out here and explain! You can’t hide from your problems!” Derek walked backup to the building from where he was transported to. 

“I can and I will! Go away Derek! You got mad at even the idea that we’re mates! Obviously I don’t want to talk to you!” Stiles leaned out of a window, too far out of reach for Derek.

Derek growled loudly and dug his claws into his palms. “Please Stiles. I’m so confused.” He looked down at his hands, claws still out and bloody from digging into his palms. 

Stiles sighed and deflated a bit and climbed out of the window, dropping onto the ground with an amazing amount of grace for somebody so gangly. “It’s probably because it is confusing and mildly terrifying.” 

Derek allowed Stiles to take his hands and wipe the blood with his sleeve. “What’s the prophecy my mom talked about?” 

Stiles stepped back from Derek, scent of cotton candy going sour and bitter. “Well when I find my mate I will have my power back. I’ll stop aging. So will you though, you won’t get powers but you’ll be immortal.”

Derek dropped his hands to his sides from where he was holding them. “What are you Stiles? Why does finding me make so much difference?”

Stiles fiddled with his pockets a bit, refusing to make eye contact. “I’m everything and also kind of nothing to be honest. There’s not really a name for my kind other than maybe god.”


End file.
